


Love Of My Life

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Jack had been in King Falls for three months. Three months of nothing but finding out how to deal with the real world again after so long and how to be a general person again. He shied away from anyone who wasn’t Sammy or Lily, which even he knew wasn’t like him. Jack was an outgoing man, he could make friends with anyone who crossed the damn street on a sunny day, and now he just needed time with people he knew.





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This took 0 time to write and I busted it out faster than I probably should have. But it's only 1.3k so it's not much, but I still love it
> 
> Also SO MANY THANKS to the people in the KFAM discord who make amazing HC's that I pick from for a lot of my stuff, I love every one of you so much and thank you for constantly listening to me ramble abt rare ships and dumb hcs when I do contribute. 
> 
> Be warned there is no editing in this at all so oops

Jack had been in King Falls for three months. Three months of nothing but finding out how to deal with the real world again after so long and how to be a general person again. He shied away from anyone who wasn’t Sammy or Lily, which even he knew wasn’t like him. Jack was an outgoing man, he could make friends with anyone who crossed the damn street on a sunny day, and now he just needed time with people he knew.

He liked Ben. He really did, but right now the man was too hyperactive for him and he was tired, exhausted to the point of almost tears where he would leave in the middle of a conversation that was going well to lay down in Sammy’s bed. It was all he could do really, and he knew no one blamed him for it. Ben was too damn understanding, but he did really like the guy, he just wanted to help Jack in these times.

But for now, he’ll wait until he’s one hundred percent to make new friends, and he knows he’ll be fast friends with everyone in town. But now, he just wants time with the two people he does know. For the first month it was Lily, Sammy, and Him, he could sense some tension between Lily and Sammy, but by the end of the month, they seemed to be their old selves once more. The next month it was just him and Lily, which was nice being with his sister again, he forgot how they were. While he was a little different, more quiet and chill, Lily seemed just happy to spend time with him in any manner.

This month, was for Sammy. The man he loved and plans to spend the rest of his life with. The weren’t the same as before, things needed to be healthy first, but he still needed to be near the other man. Still needed the contact Sammy gave him even in the most hard of times. And Sammy seemed different too, seemed more himself, more out. That made Jack overjoyed to learn because this was almost a totally different man than the one Jack had last known. That made things easier and happier.

Right now was nice though, he laughed at Sammy because he still had all the old outdated shit from years ago that spoke to him. The shitty ipod nano, the first one. The one with a faded bright sticker on the back that Jack had slapped onto it one day while Sammy left it on the table at the station. There was a record player still, but it seemed newer, but Sammy still had boxes of records tucked away in a closet that Jack raided for clothes and found one day.

Now… Now though. Sammy and Jack were laying on the floor of the small bedroom in Sammy’s apartment, a record playing softly for only them to hear. Jack knew it was Queen, he knew it was one of his favorites, but all he could focus on right now was the rise and fall of Sammy’s chest under his cheek as they laid together on the floor. Sammy was running his fingers softly up and down Jack’s back, softly singing the words to the song under his breath, Jack only able to hear some of the words that come out of his mouth.

Jack curls his fingers into the fabric of Sammy’s shirt, closing his eyes and drifting in and out of sleep as the record plays on, Sammy’s soft singing filling the air and his dreams. Much better than the dreams he normally has. Jack sings along as well, when he can hear the lyrics clearer and remembers to do so, and glancing up at Sammy to see a soft smile on his face as he stares at the ceiling. He presses his palm against Sammy’s chest, sitting up just a little bit so that he can look into Sammy’s mismatched eyes, another new addition since Jack went missing. One deep brown, the other a shimmery blue. Jack’s eyes are something similar, it was a little scary at first, he couldn’t see for the first few days, and his vision was less than half of what it used to be, he had a feeling he might go blind within the year. But honestly, that didn’t scare him as much as the thought that he might be still in the Void and this might all be fake.

But it wasn't. Because Sammy looked back to him with a smile on his face, eyes full of nothing but love and adoration for the man above him that was mirrored right back to him from Jack. Sammy pulls Jack close for a moment, kissing his cheek softly, as much as he does nowadays until things are easier, until they talk.

Not that Jack did a lot of talking either, he still did, small answers, but he prefered to be silent. It was easy and now anymore words were hard to come by and he would rather show than tell. But that was something for another day, something for another time. Sammy and Lily spoke enough for the two of them and he was happy for it now. Also he was happy that Ben was a damn chatterbox about anything and everything, glad he didn’t have to fill that slot until a later date.

Soft singing was easier to do, it didn’t require effort or a response from another person, so he did that mostly in the presence of Sammy when they were having moments like this.

Later on in the night the two of them moved to Sammy’s bed, just big enough for the two of them, which Jack didn’t mind, because clinging to Sammy was all he did anymore when it was just the two of them. The man was still a softie and Jack wanted to hold on and never let go since he got back.

Sometimes Sammy would wake up after the two of them finally fell asleep, wake up forgetting Jack was back and being overjoyed that he was and was in his arms again after so damn long. It was a comforting sight, having Jack clinging to him and drooling just a bit onto his chest, it was just like nothing had changed. Even though things had.

Sammy would press a kiss to the top of Jack’s head before settling back down, wrapping his arms tighter around Jack’s middle and holding him close before finally going back to sleep for the night. He honestly couldn’t believe, after nearly giving up so many times, that Jack was back in his life, in his arms, and at least semi-healthy.

Jack would also wake up when he had been asleep for a little while, it seemed that being in the Void gave him some amount of insomnia. He would look at Sammy for what was probably too long, trying to map his face into his memory again after so long, because he was overjoyed of being home and having his two favorite people back once more in his life.

And when he did that, he would run his fingers through Sammy’s hair, now longer than he’s ever seen it. Although it was long before, now it was so damn long. He absolutely loved that Sammy was letting it grow out and he played with it constantly, and no one was going to stop him. Not even Sammy himself. When they were awake, he would press kisses all over Sammy’s face and make happy noises when Sammy did it right back. It was still in private but being able to have any type of affection from Sammy again after years was the best thing in his entire world.

Jack was just happy to have the love of his life back. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to come yell at me about kfam or anything else i'm over @ron-begley on tumblr and I will always talk about kfam, jammy, ron/jack/sammy bc I love them. Send me prompts and I'll attempt to get around to them
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of dialogue, I'm not the best at it, but I feel this fic was perfectly fine without it


End file.
